mello's life
by L-near
Summary: this is a story about mello, he's starts off as a girl and then meets a boy named matt, falls in love and becomes what he really is, A BOY
1. Chapter 1

Mello's life

"Today we have a new student, so please be nice to her" the teacher said to the class "her name is Mello Keehl"

The class spoke to each other about her name.

"why don't you go sit next to matt at the back in the spare spot" said the teacher while pointing at the spare desk next to matt.

Mello went to go sit next to matt and the whole time matt just stared at her.

"Hi, my name is matt jeevas and it's nice to meet you mello" matt said while writing down the stuff that was on the board.

"ummm h-hi" mello said while getting her books out.

"so how old ar….." just then the bell went "come on I'll show you the gang" matt said while holding out his hand.

"o-okay" mello said while putting her books away, she didn't take matt's hand though.

Matt and mello walked out to the oval, to a big tree that was at the back of the oval.

"hey guys I want you to meet the new girl, her name is mello" matt said.

There were three people sitting down, they were about the same age as mello, properly 15 years old or even 16.

"she looks pretty." Said the girl as she got up.

"my name is akira and I'm glad another girl is coming in to our group" akira said as she placed her arms around her and then grabbed her butt.

"ouch!" mello yelled.

"akira that's enough" matt said in a firm voice.

"yer akira I thought you said I was the only one for you" said one of the boys as he got up and walked over to akira and grabbed her waist.

"you are haru, but I was just testing her out" akira said while she turned around to kiss haru.

"well does that mean I can test her out" the other boy said as he jumped up and walked over to mello.

"NO! you can not near" matt, haru and akira all said at the same time.

"awww but why not she looks juicy but she's just a little…FLAT!" near said as he felt mello's chest.

"ahhh…..stop….all of you just quit it" mello yelled.

"I'm sorry they aren't usually like this mello, I'm really sorry" but by the time matt had finished talking mello had alreadly ran off.

"geez guys can't you be nice for once" matt said to the group.

Mello ran across the oval and down a steep hill but tripped and fell in the mud at the bottom of the hill.

Mello got up, just brushing the mud of her dress.

"oh look pretty girl has gotten her clothes and hair all muddy, what a shame" a girl said that was in front of mello.

"I don't care" mello said.

"oh really well then you wouldn't mind if we pushed you in the mud some more then" the girl said.

The girls started pushing mello and then started kicking and punching her.

"this will teach for being so pretty" said the girl and then she kicked mello in between the legs.

"ouch!" mello screamed in pain.

"yeah that's right scream you little bitch." Said one of the girls.

Mello vision was going a bit blurry.

"why don't you just piss off" a voice said as mello turned to look she realized it was…..matt.

"matt" mello said as she clutched her stomach.

"we don't have to listen to a punk kid like you" said the girl.

"oh really" matt said as he grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at the girls face.

"will that teach you" matt said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

"wahhhh I hate you" said the girl as she ran off with the other two girls.

Matt helped mello up.

"are you okay?" matt asked.

"yeah I'm fine now" mello said as matt helped her up off the ground.

"why didn't you stand up for yourself mello, they could have seriously hurt you" matt said.

"I'm used to it, I've never had friends and everyone used to bash me so it doesn't bother hurt me as much as it used to" mello said as she dusted herself off.

"NO! that's not right mello, a guy….." matt stopped himself.

"what?, what did you just say matt?" mello asked.

Matt grabbed mello"s wrist and pushed him to the ground.

"I've known ever since you came in that classroom, mello but I'm not into girls, I never have been, I like…guys, like you" matt said while blushing.

"matt wha….." matt kissed mello on the lips and stuck his tongue in.

"uh….uh" mello said as he kissed him back.

"I love you mello, I want you to take me and I want to take you" matt said as he brang his hand up his leg.

"your really turned on right now aren't you?" mello asked as he wrapped his arms around matt's neck.

"mmm" matt brang his hand up mello's back and undid the dress.

"you should wear guys clothes from now ok, but wearing a dress really is turning me on, I have a boner" matt said he smiled.

"mmm ok I will tomorrow ok" mello said as he smiled back and kissed matt's neck gently and starting sucking.

"ahhh" matt screamed with pleasure.

**The next day**

Mello walked into the school wearing the boys school uniform and everyone was staring at him and properly wondering why he was wearing it but mello didn't care because matt said he would look sexy.

Just then matt and his gang walked up to mello and matt grabbed mello by the waist and kissed his lips gently. Everybody was staring at them.

"everyone looking at me matt." Mello said while blushing then kissing matt back.

Then the girl that bashed mello came up to them.

"you do know mello's a guy right?" the girl said.

"yer I do no that" matt said as he smirked then stuck his tongue in mello's mouth. "got a problem with how I role?"

"ewww that is sick, omg like gross" the girl said.

"well if you don't like it, PISS OFF ok" matt said as he grabbed mello's waist and dragged him to the lockers.

"matt" mello muttered but matt didn't here him.

"I love you mello" matt said as he kissed mello's neck.

"mmm I love you to matt and always will your always so…so…so kind and sweet to me." Mello said as he kissed matt back.


End file.
